In Love With a Killer
In Love With a Killer We've probably all been there, staring at someone so perfect, willing to put aside our faults to be with them forever. Infatuation triumphant over common sense. I, however, highly doubt most have been in my position. The world may be grim, but not like the way my world has been. I had been suffering from problems. Ail from Autism, Trauma, Depression. I felt alone, forsworn, as if I was nothing more then dust to be brushed aside when noticed. This had made it all the more of a surprise when someone turned out to like me. She was an interesting creature, hair a shiny amber, bloody scarlet eyes, and a seemingly eternal smile. Creepy to most, but you were given the impression that she was always happy. Her name was Raiko, a fittingly perplexing name for a perplexing person. She spoke in a faint monotone voice, as she asked to go out with me. Snapping out of my shock from the sudden admission of affection, I had found myself in the aftershock of accepting the invitation. I watched, frozen in a mental infinite regression, as she happily skipped off down the school hall. Giggles dropping from her open smile in perfect rhythm with the flapping of a piece of paper containing my phone number. After announcing the news of the recent events to my parents, I found myself getting ready for the date. What was planned I had not remembered, so I found myself adorned with a nerdy hoodie and some black sweat pants. Knowing nothing other then it was time to go, I had slipped into my usual pair of blue sneakers and was greeted by an adorable little "Hello". The sun was just starting to set as I saw Raiko idle with her bike. It hit me like a punch when I dug up the memories from earlier, and as I valiantly mounted my bike I followed Raiko to the nearest Cinema. "You've got enough money to buy your own ticket, right?" Raiko shyly asked, watching me confusedly frisk myself. As I admitted I hadn't even brought my wallet with my she let out a shallow sigh, followed by a "I'll pay for you this time." and a disappointed glare. As we sat there in the room, waiting for the movie to start, I kept watching as Raiko kept shifting around with an odd unrest. As the lights dimmed and the silver screen turned a cold steel color, she finally sunk deep into her chair. The story of the flick has mostly escaped me. The most I can recall is that a farming family was trapped in a small radius of their land with a monster. One father, one mother, one son, one daughter, and one pet dog, all attempting to survive some blood thirsty nightmarish cur with a hunger for viscera. I noticed Raiko's weird behavior; she seemed to express boredom whenever the family got into a heartwarming scene, and she was visibly restraining herself from cheering when the monster came up and brutally slayed one of the family members. She seemed to enjoy the slaughter of innocents, and was left in a rough mood when the movie ended with the family finally running over the monster and slashing it to death with an ax and some kitchen knives. It wasn't until three hours later, 12 o' clock, perfectly on the dot on the quantum level, I was woken up by a ringing noise from the cell phone on my wooden nightstand. My groggy little hello was met by a very uncharacteristic rambling and panting. From what I could gather from the swift vocalizations, Raiko was feeling scared and had wanted to come over to my house. Feeling sympathetic for my lover I obviously allowed her to do so. Peeking out of my bedroom window, she was behaving quite suspiciously. She didn't approach from the front door, rather she jumped the backyard fence, discarded some object that shined in the peaceful silver moonlight, and had approached the back door. Although nyctophobia would have chained me to my bed at this hour, I armed myself with a flashlight and quickly let her in. Quietely ascending the stairs up to my room, Raiko seemed to shiver with possible fright. Assuming it was the darkness that spooked her I thought I could do nothing to help her on the careful ascent to my room. She stripped off her clothes until she was dressed only in her undergarments, setting the shirt, skirt, shoes and jacket near the door. Still in my pajamas, I had fished around my closet and uncovered a crimson sleeping bag, my efforts were for not however, as she had already comfortable nestled under my bed covers. Feeling as if evicting her would be too cold and just rude, I awkwardly slid into my bed as well. We fell asleep peacefully in eachother's embrace, and slept like babies together, until I woke violently with a shock. Chocking it up to a nightmare, I found Raiko was out cold, as if not even an explosion would wake her. I took this as an oppertunity to catch up on some work I had been doing. I was an audio worker, a commentator, and a LUA coder. I had some weapons to script for a video game I enjoyed, as well as sounds to mix for them, and a demonstration video to make for them. However, I was overtaken with lethal curiosity about the object I saw Raiko discard, and why she had jumped the fence. First, her jacket and skirt, I found some pleats of the skirt to be somewhat darkened with some red stains. The sleeves of her jacked had some red crusty splotches, almost as if they were spots of dried blood. I pulled some binoculers from one of the many shelves in my room, and after shooing away a few birds from the window, I examined the perimeter of the backyard fence. From what I could make out, there was a small handle and a shiny stained slab of metal. The object seemed to resemble...a knife? I would have investigated as long as it took, even if it took until the end of time to find out what it was, I would have examined the object further, until the same three crows fluttered back in revenge. Not looking foreward to a lasorated face, I ended up panickedly slamming the window shut. Lucky enough to have not woken Raiko, I hid the binoculers and quickly slid back under the covers and into her sleepy embrace again, and fell to sleep. I woke up again at 4 in the morning, this time Raiko was waking up with me. She was adorably yawning, just returning from the brink of a sound rest. She sweetly bid farewell, re-clothed herself, and dashed out of the door. I followed downwards, intending to feed myself, as I felt as if I had gone several days without food, so I felt no risk in an early breakfast. I unwrapped a homemade loaf of bread, courtesy of my dear grandmother, and as I opened the knife drawer to reach for something to cut a couple slices, and there I found a bloody knife with blades of wet grass clinging to it with mud caked on the handle. I had no clue why this was here, but me and Raiko were the only two awake at this hour, so it didn't take much deduction to decide that she might have been the culprit. I felt as if I was a detective, I kept finding clues, which eventually I had ended up tracing them to Raiko. As you might imagine, after uncovering several things, I grew a little distant from Raiko. I remember the most important items, a shred of denim with bloodstains, a coffee stained note with a death threat scribed onto it, and the most notable, another bloody knife. The relationship I had with Raiko began to decay like a rotting tree. It finally timbered when I turned onto the late night news. A murder story, the victim's eyes were apparently cut out and shoved into an exposed chest cavity, the lungs were ripped out and thrown a little bit away from the corpse. Slash marks were covering the arms, the throat was slit open, and the tongue was cut out too. At the moment the corpse description was finished, Raiko was already in the room. Raiko was still, as if frozen in entropy, she shivered like someone freezing to death. I asked if she was okay, but she only responded with a very quiet "You still love me, right?". Her attempt to be cute was not lost upon me, I asked why she was asking such a thing, but she only repeated herself again. This volley went on. I asked why she was asking that, she asked if I still loved her again. I asked what she knew about the murder, she repeated herself. I asked if she was involved in any way, she repeated herself. I pulled out my phone, and then Raiko jumped on me. She hit me in the head, I can vaguely remember waking up in her house, on her bed in her room. My phone was on the other side of the room, and Raiko was watching me like a hawk, a knife in her hand. "You saw nothing, this never happened, ever." she said, her faint little voice now a little louder and more stern. Raiko sounded very determined to keep me from telling anybody about this. I finally connected the dots, the evidence, her reactions, and her behavior. Raiko was the most likely suspect, that corpse on TV and a couple other people were her victims. I was in disbelief, Raiko was so sweet, so cute, it was unbelievable that she would have been guilty of such a crime. When she left the room, long enough for me to call the police, I still had my doubts. She came back the moment I finished the call. That was when Raiko snapped. She pulled the knife, and pinned me to the wall, then repeatedly slashed my ribs. She cut me twice before I gave a quick jab to her stomach. She recoiled in pain, using the break I flew out the room at the speed of light. I crawled into the kitchen, and hid myself in a cabinet. I did my best to remain silent as I heard Raiko's bare feet stepping on the kitchen tile. As she ripped opened the cabinet like a bear ripping open a crate of salmon, I heard police sirens in the distance. As she pushed me to the floor, knife blade to my throat, she began crying. As the responding officers grabbed her, I heard her yell out "How could you?!" over and over again, as if she was an angry broken record. I felt weird. I felt as if I had done something wrong, although I knew I did something right. I felt sorry for her, and yet I felt happy that the nightmare was over. She was sweet like sugar, but hard like candy. Did I do the right thing, or the wrong thing? There was always something special about Raiko, she gave me an etheral happiness that I since have not felt. I miss her, but I don't, and it's quite hard to get through a day without thinking about her. ~~~~TheDudeWhoLicksMustard Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story